


Say My Name

by scottielang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottielang/pseuds/scottielang
Summary: Hux has a crush on you; Kylo shows you you're his.





	Say My Name

The sound of your heels tapped on the shiny black floor as you walked along the hallway.  
“Miss Y/N” Hux smiled as he held a door open for you.   
“Thank you, General” you smiled, and the two of you continued on your path to Kylo Ren’s office. You both worked for Kylo, and boy, was it hard work. Along the way, you struck up a conversation with him.   
“Having a good day, Hux?”  
He chuckled  
“So far”  
You smirked at his response. He was right though, depending on Kylo’s mood, your day could easily be ruined.  
You have a strange history with Kylo. Some would describe it as a Friends with Benefits situation, but Kylo called it off and stopped seeing you the moment he realized he was catching feelings for you.  
The door to his Office slid open, revealing the sleek black interior, and Kylo, mask on, already staring at the pair of you.  
“Kylo” you greeted him.  
It’s hard to get a feel on his mood, especially when you can’t see his face.  
He almost snatched Hux’s paperwork out of his hands and glancing over it.  
“Really? This is the best you can do?” He sounds annoyed.  
Hux looks nervous.  
“I can fix it, Ren.” he starts  
Kylo passes him the paperwork again,  
“Then get to it, General.”  
Hux turns on his heels before walking away, the door sliding closed behind him on the way out.  
You’re nervous now.   
You hand him the short stack of papers, and he places them on his desk without so much as looking at them.   
“Thank you for your work, Y/N”  
You smile.  
“My pleasure, Ben.”  
He presses a button on the back of his mask, a mechanical clicking sound, followed by a hiss. He took his mask off, placing in on his desk with a clunk.  
His long black hair framing his pale soft skin perfectly, His dark eyes staring into yours. You haven’t seen his actual face in a while, a long while.  
He’s so beautiful.  
“Long time no see, Y/N” he smiles.  
“Too long…”   
He takes a step closer.  
“He has a crush on you, you know.”  
“What?”  
“General Hux. He has feelings for you.”  
“No, he doesn’t. How do you know, anyway?”  
“I can tell, the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you. I just have a feeling.”  
You take a step closer to him.  
“Good to know,” you say, almost a whisper.  
“I bet” he half-whispers back.  
You were almost about to say something else, something to make him jealous, but you can’t get another word out, before he crashes his lips against yours, kissing you harshly. You kiss back.   
You pull away slightly for air.  
“I’ve never wanted to be fucked so bad in my life”  
“I’m planning on it, sweetheart.”, he growls, before  
guiding you over you to his desk, leaning you over it. He pulls your tight skirt down, the material falling around your ankles, and pulls your panties down too, joining your skirt around your ankles. You hear him unzip his pants and the next thing you know he’s slamming into you, leaving you no time to adjust to his thick size.  
“Fuck! Kylo!” you yelped.  
“You’re so fucking tight” he moaned, his fingers gripping onto your thighs to steady yourself, surely going to leave bruises.  
The harder he thrust, the harder you moaned.   
“Say my name…”  
“Kylo…”  
“Louder, say it so loud Hux can hear you… Tell him who you really belong too…”  
“Fuck! Kylo!”  
Before long, his thrusts got sloppy, and you know he’s close.   
“Y/N…” he moans as a warning, holding your thighs for support, as he cums into you.  
He pulls out, zipping his pants back up, and you follow, pulling your panties and skirt back up, the both of you looking presentable again.  
“I’ll see you later, Y/N. Be in my bedroom by 12”  
You nodded, leaving his office and spending the day fantasizing about what he’ll do to you later on.


End file.
